


Don't Do It (feat. Ryuuhou Kamo)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, K Project - Freeform, Other, Wedding, admin kai, ex-lovers, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: After learning about you getting married to his King, Ryuuhou rushes to stop you.Angst, Ex-lovers, Ryuuhou still longing after an old flame





	Don't Do It (feat. Ryuuhou Kamo)

His hands were shaking as he drove to the venue. There was no way that you could be back, there was no way that you could be getting married, and to his king, no less. There was just no way.

He thought that after you came back you could be together again, instead of broken up by your silly job. He thought you could just pick up from where you left off. But when he found out from Fushimi that you were back, he wondered why you didn’t call, why you didn’t drop by. Had it been that you really wanted to leave him when you initially broke things off? Had you just given up on being with him? Then to top it all off, Fushimi had dropped the bomb that you were marrying Munakata today. You were marrying his king, and he cursed himself for not knowing sooner.

He still loved you, loved you like crazy, and there was no way that he was going to allow you to marry someone else, even if it was his superior. He brought his car to a hasty stop in front of the venue and hurried inside, looking around frantically for you. When he finally found you, you were just about to pass through a pair of double doors, bouquet in hand. 

“W-Wait! ______!”

You turned your head at the sudden (and unexpected) call of your name, and your eyes immediately widened upon seeing your ex-boyfriend standing there, watching you. What was he doing here? How did he find out? You stopped and looked through the doors own the aisle, seeing the congregation of your friends and family watching you perplexed, and your dark-haired fiance looking at you from his place at the altar, bewildered as to why you weren’t walking down the aisle. You swallowed the sudden tightness that was in your throat before muttering out.

“H-Hold on a moment...”

You closed the doors yourself and walked over to Kamo, utterly confused and shocked to see him there. 

“What are you doing here? H-How did you... When did you...?”

“You can’t marry him. What about what we had? Does none of that mean anything to you? I still love you!”

You looked up at him, feeling tears prick your eyes. The truth was you did still love him, you loved him a lot, and the two years you had together were some of the happiest in your life. But now you had someone else, someone you loved just as much, if not more; you were ready to marry this man, and start the next chapter of your life with him. You let your eyes look down at the floor, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes.

“Ryuho... I still love you, too. But I love Reisi, too, m-more actually... It’s been two years. You.... You need to move on. I want to marry him, Ryuho... If things had ended up differently, maybe we would be getting married, but... this is what was supposed to happen... I’m sorry...”

Kamo could feel his chest tighten up as he listened to your words, and he earnestly took your hands into his, looking down at you desperately. This couldn’t be happening.... It had to be a bad dream... This wasn’t real....

“Please.... Please, don’t...”

Seeing him plead for you to stop and leave with him made something break inside you, and your tears finally spilled from your eyes. It broke your heart, but you had already decided, and you couldn’t stand to hurt your fiance by leaving him.

“Ryuho, stop... I’ve made my mind up. Just... let me go.”

You gently pulled your hands from his, and turned back to the doors, wiping you tears away from your eyes before nodding to the assistants to open them for you, grasping your bouquet tightly in your hands as you started to walk to the wedding march. You didn’t look back at the man, for fear of losing your inhibition, and your knuckles were white from your tight grip on your bouquet. 

Behind you, the doors had closed, and Kamo watched you walk down the aisle through the glass panels on the doors. He watched as you took Reisi’s arm, a smile gliding onto your face as you handed your bouquet to your maid of honor. He could feel his chest tighten up bit by bit, and his eyes stung from the tears that had sprang from his eyes. This was... all a bad dream.... right? It had to be... It had to be. That’s what he repeated to himself in his head as he walked out of the building and drove home. Even as he lay in bed, hoping for sleep to come over him quickly, that’s what replayed in his head. 

It had to be a bad dream...  
______________________________________________________________

It had been several months since then, and he had thrown himself into his work and on improving his swordsmanship. It’s what consumed his time besides the time needed to take care of basic needs and see his daughter. It gave him purpose, and he liked that. But all of the work that was on his mind was thrown out the window when he came into the surveillance room, only to find you standing there, looking out the window. 

He watched as you turned upon hearing the door close behind him, then walk to him with your hands behind your back. When you reached him, you gave him a small smile, looking up at him gently.

“Hi.”

“Hi... What are you doing here?”

“I brought Reisi lunch... I also wanted to talk to you...”

“Oh, really..... Well then?”

He looked at you expectantly, his eyes dull from not having felt anything in a few months. You looked down at your shoes a bit before looking back at him.

“I want you to keep in mind one thing. Even though we didn’t work out, don’t think that you aren’t worth anything, Ryuho. You’re an amazing man, and there’s a little girl who needs her daddy at one hundred percent. So if you aren’t going to try for yourself, then... then try for your daughter, because even if I don’t need you, she’ll always need you.”

Kamo blinked in surprise at your words; he thought back to the few times he had seen his daughter since your wedding, and in hindsight realized that he had been less attentive than usual towards her during their short times together. He silently cursed his actions; how could he be so selfish and allow himself to wallow in self pity while his daughter was set to the wayside? 

The man nodded and looked at you. Your words were exactly what he needed; maybe he didn’t need to be strong for himself, but he needed to be strong for his daughter.

“Thank you... I.. I really needed to hear that... I think... I don’t need to spend my time worrying and mourning over you anymore...”

Although his words stung a little in your heart, you could only smile wider as this man who you loved regained his confidence in himself. You came up to him and tiptoed, kissing his cheek lightly and hugging him tightly.

“I wish you the best, Ryuho.”

“You, too...”


End file.
